Many organizations use business management software to manage core business functions including, for example, financials, sales, customer relationship management, inventory, and operations. Users of the business management software often run reports or otherwise extract data from the software application for different business purposes such as setting targets, measuring performance, and forecasting future events. These reports and data extractions are generated based on data included in a business management system.
These queries, however, may be static queries that are configured and then executed. The data satisfying the query criteria is then typically represented in a grid or static chart. If the user wants to change an aspect of the query or the data included in the query, the user must return to the query designer to change the query, after which time the query is re-run, and the grid or static chart is recreated. This process is cumbersome and inefficient as the user must switch to and from the query designer to change the query and have the query re-executed.
There is a need for additional functionality in business management systems that enables users to restructure query results and change the output format of query results in real time without having to switch program components to change the original query.